Hey There, It's Yogi Bear
|re-release date = |catalogue number = VC1012 |rating = |running time = 86 minutes}}Hey There, It's Yogi Bear is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 8th July 1985 and distributed by Futurevision Ltd in 3rd November 1986, and then it got re-released by Video Collection International Ltd on 4th September 1989. Description Join Yogi Bear and Boo Boo in this full-length animated feature. Yogi is in trouble with Ranger Smith for removing the 'No Feeding the Bears' signs and is sent to San Diego Zoo. However, Yogi swaps places with another bear and plans to raid the picnic areas under the guise of the 'Brown Phantom'. Yogi's girlfriend, Cindy, is unaware that Yogi has outwitted the Ranger and she sets off to find him. Yogi and Boo Boo then follow Cindy and find her in the Chizzling Brothers Circus. Yogi gets caught and it is Boo Boo who saves the day, rescuing his friends after a series of harrowing adventures. Voices * Daws Butler as Yogi Bear, Airplane Pilot, Ranger Tom ** Bill Lee as Yogi Bear (singing, "Ash Can Parade" and "Whistle Your Way Back Home", "Yogi Loves Cindy") ** James Darren as Yogi Bear (singing, "Ven-e, Ven-o, Ven-a") * Don Messick as Boo-Boo Bear, Ranger Smith, Ranger Jones, Mugger, Yogi's conscience, the yellow-haired one of the policemen, TV Reporter, Airport manager ** Ernest Newton as Boo-Boo Bear (singing) * Julie Bennett as Cindy Bear ** Jackie Ward as Cindy Bear (singing, "Like I Like You" and "Whistle Your Way Back Home") * Mel Blanc as Grifter Chizzling, Southern Accented Bear in train, Mugger (grumbling sounds) * J. Pat O'Malley as Snively * Hal Smith as Corn Pone, Moose. * Jean Vander Pyl as the Barn Dance Woman * Allan Melvin as Police Sergeant * Jonah and the Wailers as the zoo-bound bears performing "St. Louis" * Thurl Ravenscroft as the other bears (roaring voices), the black-haired one of the policemen Credits Opening (Original 1985 release) * Warning screen (1985-1986) * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) * Video Collection International children's cartoon promo from 1985 * Worldvision Home Video logo (1983-1995) * Start of Hey There, It's Yogi Bear (1964) Closing (Original 1985 release) * End of Hey There, It's Yogi Bear (1964) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) Opening (1986 Re-release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * Worldvision Home Video logo (1983-1995) * Start of Hey There, It's Yogi Bear (1964) Closing (1986 Re-release) * End of Hey There, It's Yogi Bear (1964) * Closing Credits Film *The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1989 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Worldvision Home Video logo (1983-1995) * Start of Hey There, It's Yogi Bear (1964) Closing (1989 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Hey There, It's Yogi Bear (1964) * Closing Credits Film *The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info Original 1985 release The 1985 Video Collection children's cartoon advert with Mr. T (live action segment), Dastardly and Muttley, Atom Ant, Yogi Bear, Mr. T (cartoon segment), He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Top Cat, Winsome Witch, Secret Squirrel, Squiddly Diddly, The Flintstones and Space Ghost. 1986 Re-release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. * Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery Hey There, It's Yogi Bear (UK VHS 1985) Spine (2).png|Spine Hey-There-Its-Yogi-Bear-VHS-Video-_57.jpg|Back cover Hey There, It's Yogi Bear (UK VHS 1985) Cassette.png|Cassette Hey There, It's Yogi Bear (UK VHS 1985) Cassette (2).png Hey There, It's Yogi Bear (UK VHS 1985) Spine.png hey-there-its-yogi-bear-movie-poster-1964-1020700027.jpg|Poster Hey-There-Its-Yogi-Bear-VHS-Video.jpg|1989 Re-Release Hey-There-Its-Yogi-Bear-VHS-Video-_57 (2).jpg|1989 Re-release cassette Hey-There-Its-Yogi-Bear-VHS-Video-_57 (1).jpg|1989 Re-release back cover Hey There, It's Yogi Bear (UK VHS 1985) Back cover.png 81uFRV-vmhL. SL1500 .jpg Yogi-Bear-And-Flintstones-VHS-Videos-_57.jpg Hey-There-its-Yogi-Bear-VHS-Video (4).jpg Hey-There-its-Yogi-Bear-VHS-Video-_57 (3).jpg Hey-There-its-Yogi-Bear-VHS-Video-_57 (4).jpg Hey There, It's Yogi Bear (UK VHS 1985) Cassette (3).png Video clips Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Yogi Bear Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:Movies Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Kaleidoscope Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection children's cartoon trailer from 1985 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:BBFC U Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:First Independent Category:1985 VHS Releases‏‎